Ca2+ is known to be an intracellular second messenger, with the molecular identification of an extracellular calcium sensing receptor (CaSR), it has further opened the possibility that Ca2+ might also function as a messenger outside the cells. Information about the local changes in extracellular concentration of Ca2+ is conveyed to the interior of many types of cells through this unique receptor.
Calcium-sensing receptor (CaSR) is a G-protein-coupled receptor (GPCR) that signals through the activation of phospholipase C, increasing levels of inositol 1,4,5-triphosphate and cytosolic calcium. The CaSR belongs to the subfamily C of the GPCR superfamily Structurally, CaSR has an exceptionally large amino-terminal extracellular (ECD) domain (about 600 amino acids), a feature that is shared by all of the members of the family C GPCRs.
In mammals, the expression of CaSR is quite ubiquitous and its presence in the parathyroid gland plays an important role in the secretion of parathyroid hormone (PTH). The reduction in serum calcium leads to the secretion of PTH. Consequently, PTH secretion leads to conservation of serum Ca2+ by increasing kidney retention and intestinal absorption of Ca2+. This happens indirectly through the PTH-induced synthesis of the active vitamin D metabolite, 25-dihydroxyvitamin D. In addition, the pulsatile action of PTH has anabolic effects on bone development and its sustained levels can lead to catabolic effects, in which the bones breakdown releasing Ca2+ as in the case of osteoporosis. All these systems converge in maintenance of baseline serum Ca2+ and it involves a tight regulation between serum PTH and extracellular calcium which is mediated by the remarkable receptor CaSR.
In conditions such as primary and secondary hyperparathyroidism, there is excessive secretion of parathyroid hormone due to hyperplasia of the glands. The most common cause of primary hyperparathyroidism (PHPT) is parathyroid adenoma resulting from clonal mutations (˜97%) and associated hypercalcemia. In the case of secondary hyperparathyroidism (SHPT), it is most commonly seen in patients with chronic renal failure. The kidneys fail to convert enough vitamin D to its active form and also does not adequately excrete phosphorous. Excess phosphorous further depletes serum calcium by forming calcium phosphate (kidney stones) leading to hypocalcemia.
Small molecules that are positive allosteric modulators called calcimimetics modulate and improve the receptors sensitivity to the already existing milieu of extracellular ionic calcium. This would eventually translate in lowering plasma PTH levels thereby improving conditions of hyperparathyroidism, calcium homeostasis and bone metabolism. WO 2012/127388, WO 2012/120476, WO 2012/127385, WO 2012/069421, WO 2012/069419, WO 2012/069402, US 2011/0028452, WO 2010/150837, WO 2010/136037, WO 2010/042642, WO 2010/038895, WO 2009/065406, WO 2008/059854, WO 2006/123725, WO 2004/106280, WO 2004/069793, WO 2002/012181 and US 2003/0199497 applications disclose the compounds related to calcium sensing receptors (CaSR) for the treatment of various diseases mediated by CaSR. And also J. Med. Chem. (2006), 49, 5119-5128 discloses the compounds related to calcium sensing receptors (CaSR).